


Academia

by Yunica



Series: Pueritia Amicus [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica
Summary: Preparations before and events during their time at Garreg Mach. Their year at the monastery is shaping up to be an interesting one.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Pueritia Amicus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586014
Comments: 35
Kudos: 93





	1. Para

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this chapter a loooong time. Sorry for the wait to anyone who was waiting and is still willing to read :'(. Super unsure about it still, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

_Where was she?_

_Deafening silence. She could hear nothing but the sound of a sudden rattling chain_.

_It is suffocating. The darkness. Consuming._

_Where is Byleth?_

El.

Edelgard snaps awake, heart pounding, to Byleth calling her name for what feels like the thousandth time. Just as every time before--barring once--the first thing she sees is Byleth knelt beside the bed and gazing at her, eyebrows just slightly drooped at the ends in a look that Edelgard has learned is concern. Gathering herself, she raises her hand to cradle Byleth’s cheek for a second before letting it fall away. “I’m fine, Byleth.”

Byleth only lets out a small hum, already expecting that answer but still unconvinced. Edelgard’s response was part of their routine within a routine just as much as her own was. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep again.”

“If you’re going to stay again then get in. I won’t have you sleeping in that poor position any longer.” Edelgard pulls at Byleth’s arm to coax her, scooting back on the bed to give her space to lay down. She knows that Byleth would inevitably pass out while waiting for her to fall asleep again--as she had done so countless times before. Byleth weakly argues that the bed was a poor tactical position, but settles on top of the blankets after a sharp look from Edelgard. 

The bed is easily large enough to accommodate them both, even with the amount of space they leave between them. They gaze at each other until Byleth reaches out to lightly run a finger just below Edelgard’s brow, a surprisingly gentle motion. It was something Jeralt had used to do to help her fall asleep at night. “Sleep, El.”

Edelgard’s eyes involuntarily close at the touch, and she does not know when she falls asleep, but when she wakes up in the morning she is pressed against Byleth, the gap that had been between them is completely gone, and Byleth’s arm is thrown over her waist. She nuzzles closer into Byleth's neck in her drowse, caught between wakefulness and sleep, caving into her desire to indulge in being surrounded by warmth for a moment longer. She thinks she will be fast enough to back away before Byleth wakes.

“Your heart is beating so fast, El.”

Edelgard pulls back as fast as lightning now fully awake, startled by the sudden comment and heart hammering even faster than before. “You’re awake?! Why didn’t you say anything?” she asks incredulously, flustered.

Byleth is looking down at her now. “I thought you were still asleep.”

A mortified sound escapes Edelgard, “I thought _you_ were asleep.”

“I woke up when you started shifting closer while you were sleeping earlier." Byleth brings her hand up, poking Edelgard's cheek with a finger, "It was cute.”

Edelgard’s expression immediately shifts at the word, eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing, and she grabs Byleth by the wrist to halt her hand, quickly sitting up. “Cute?!”

“Yeah, cute,” Byleth continues, sitting up as well and freeing her hand from the grip to tuck stray strands of Edelgard’s hair behind her ear. Her hand falls until she is able to softly tug at the ends of silver strands.

“You know how much I despise that word, and yet you insist on using it,” Edelgard says, torn between being annoyed at Byleth’s words or endeared by her actions. "Anything else is preferrable."

“Hmm, very cute.” A tiny grin pulls at the corner of Byleth’s mouth, the same one Edelgard remembers seeing for the first time all those years ago.

Edelgard shoves Byleth lightly, unamused at the teasing, but not truly wanting to push her away. “And what of yours?”

Byleth's head tilts to the side, “My what?”

“Your heartbeat." Edelgard huffs, arms crossing over her chest, "All this teasing from you, but I would think yours must be the same.”

“It can’t be because I don’t have one.”

“What?...” Edelgard stares at her, eyes wide and disbelieving, “Is this another one of your father’s jokes?” 

“No.” Byleth returns the stare, the two of them watching each other, until she offers up her hand to Edelgard, who takes it without hesitation. She brings their hands to rest over her chest, where her heartbeat should have been, pressing Edelgard’s palm down firmly against the spot. “See?”

Edelgard leans closer, staring intently at their hands and whispering, “Impossible.” Her hand fists in the material of Byleth’s shirt, gripping it tightly. “How?” How had she missed such a detail before?

“I don’t know. I’ve just never had one.”

Edelgard pulls her hand away to press her fingers over Byleth’s neck instead, “But you have a pulse, and you draw breath just as everyone else.” It should be impossible for Byleth to not have a heartbeat, and yet the proof is right in front of her. Was it a possibility that something had been done to her? Who could have done such a thing?

“Does it bother you that I don't have one?”

Edelgard’s head immediately rises to meet Byleth’s gaze at the question. “No! Of course not. I admit it’s odd, but you’re hardly at fault. You couldn’t have asked for such a thing.” She presses her hand over Byleth’s still heart again. “Does your father know?”

Byleth shrugs, “I’m not sure. He’s never mentioned it." She listened to his heartbeat sometimes as a child, but had not realized that having one was the norm until one of the mercenaries in her father’s company reported the lack of one to confirm a deceased bandit during one of their jobs. It still did not bother her even after that discovery, and her father did not mention it at all so she always assumed it as an unimportant detail. Edelgard’s reaction clearly tells her otherwise.

“Truthfully, I would be surprised if he didn’t know. I highly doubt that Jeralt wouldn’t notice such an important detail.” Edelgard leans closer, pressing her forehead against Byleth’s neck. “Regardless, it doesn’t bother me. You’re still you, Byleth,” she continues when Byleth only hums in acknowledgement. It seemed that even after all this time there were still things to learn about Byleth. Edelgard wished to learn everything there was to know.

Edelgard brings her hand up to Byleth’s cheek, gently stroking it once to gain her attention. Byleth innocently stares at her, and she gazes back at her for a moment before leaning in. An unfamiliar knock on the door interrupts their attention at the same moment. Byleth turns her head towards the door at the sound, causing Edelgard’s lips to meet her cheek instead. 

The voice of one of the maids carries through the door. “Good morning, Your Highness. Lord Vestra has instructed me to awaken you. He wished to let you know that breakfast is ready, and to inform you that there's a delivered package awaiting you.”

Edelgard sighs lightly, pressing her forehead to Byleth’s temple before pulling away. “Thank you. I will be there shortly."

Byleth is already out of bed and checking her sword when the maid leaves. “I’m going to go get ready and I’ll be back to help you with your hair,” she says, heading towards the bathroom connecting their rooms.

Edelgard sits morosely for another second before sliding out of bed to start her own routine.

* * *

A set of armor waits on the long desk they usually worked on. It is full-bodied, with long black cloth that draped and covered both the front and back. A helmet rest beside it, and a mask painted red and white lay on the table alongside a note from Hubert.

Edelgard lifts the helmet, inspecting it closely. “They delivered on this quickly.” She had only discussed commissioning something to disguise her identity with her uncle a week ago. It had been his idea for her to wear a suit of armor.

_You are bringing war, reckoning. It is only fitting that you look the part._

The armor certainly did look the part. Imposing and daunting.

Whoever dons the armor will become the figurehead behind their plans, and become the primary target of blame. Byleth makes the easy choice to volunteer herself, “I’ll put it on, El.” 

Edelgard shakes her head fiercely, pulling the helmet away from Byleth's reaching hands. “No. It must be me. Playing this part is my responsibility, and I won't allow anyone else to bear its burden.” Her unwillingness to bend is clear in the stubborn set of her jaw, and the unshakable determination burning in her gaze. She will shoulder all of the hatred and blame that will inevitably be pointed at the one held responsible for the happenings during their time at the monastery. It would all be worth it in the end if they played their cards right.

Byleth reluctantly relents after a short staring contest, backing down because she knows this is a fight she would not win, and she sets her attention to helping Edelgard put on the armor instead of arguing. It takes more effort than necessary for a suit of armor, but they manage to get it on her without any real trouble. “How does it fit?” Byleth asks as she slides on the final piece, the painted mask.

“Sufficiently enough." Edelgard's voice is altered with the mask on, sounding robotic and nothing like herself, and her glinting red eyes are far from the familiar lilac Byleth is used to. The biggest change is that Byleth has to look up rather than down to meet Edelgard's eyes. 

Edelgard pulls the helmet and mask off, grimacing down at them before continuing, "Now we just need a name for this persona.”

“Do you have something in mind already?”

“Actually I do." Edelgard pauses, whether for dramatic effect or a last second hesitance to share Byleth is not sure, but she continues after only a moment, "What do you think of ‘The Flame Emperor’?”

Byleth blinks. Is that not too obvious? Just having 'Emperor' in the name seems to be a huge clue, and she thinks that someone will put two and two together if given enough time, but seeing the hopeful expression on Edelgard’s face and unable to burst her bubble she says, “It’s great, El.”

Edelgard's face lights up after the validation, looking proud at having Byleth’s approval, head held high and back straight. “I was sure you would agree.”

“What did Hubert think?”

“I haven’t told him yet. You are the first, but I believe he would say the same.”

“He would,” Byleth easily agrees. Of course he will, it is Hubert after all. Although Byleth is in no position to criticize him when she is really in the same boat. “So, is it time for the next step,” Byleth tugs at one of the feathers lining Edelgard’s shoulders, “Flame Emperor?”

Edelgard nods, "Yes, we leave for Garreg Mach in just a month’s time. All of the misery and suffering they have caused to the innocents who did not even know what they were dying for, my siblings, and even to you, my light. The church and the slitherers. This is only the first step, and I will do everything in my power to put an end to all of it. We cannot change the past, only shape the future.”

Byleth steps closer, bringing a hand up to cup Edelgard’s cheek. “I’ll stand by you every step of the way. I promise.”

“Together.” Edelgard closes her eyes, pressing Byleth’s hand closer with her own and taking comfort in the touch. “We will make it so that no one will ever suffer this way again." Opening her eyes, she looks up at Byleth, gaze admiring the figure she cast. “Byleth…”

Byleth hums in response, and Edelgard leans closer at the sound. She tugs at Byleth’s collar with her free hand, but Byleth only looks down confused at her. It takes two more tugs and her leaning up for Byleth to understand that she wants her to lean down. Her eyes slowly falling closed again in anticipation when their lips brush.

A crisp knock on the door interrupts them, breaking the moment and startling Edelgard into pulling back immediately. She presses a hand to her flushed face, calming herself before addressing the presence on the other side of the door. “What is it?”

Hubert’s voice flows through the door. “It is me, Lady Edelgard. Apologies for the interruption, but the Death Knight has been delivered. I will have him brought to you whenever you are ready.” 

“Thank you, Hubert. Please give us an hour and then inform him to go to the training hall we normally use for our practice sessions. We were planning on going there for some sparring, so we will wait for him.“ 

“Understood, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard sighs and turns back to Byleth. “Let’s not waste any time and head over now.”

Byleth nods, head tilting at the disappointment in Edelgard’s voice, and lets Edelgard pull her out of the room and down the halls.

The mysterious figure that enters the room is imposing. Black armor covering his entire body with a mask in the shape of a skull, and a crescent scythe strapped to his back. They stop to watch him approach, and thinking him an unknown threat, Byleth makes to take a step forward, but Edelgard brings her hand up to stop her. Edelgard only speaks when he stops in front of them. “So you have finally arrived.” She introduces him to Byleth, “This is the Death Knight. Outside of his armor, he goes by Jeritza, and as of today, he works for the Flame Emperor.”

Byleth eyes the dark knight. “Where did you find him?”

“In Hrym. I discovered information on him, and had Hubert make arrangements to have him brought here secretly. He is...a special case.” Hubert had managed to dig up his past, and once Edelgard learned of his history, she reached out with an offer Jeritza could not refuse. She wiped his slate clean and provided him a new start, a purpose. All she needed was his service, and for him to follow her commands as the Flame Emperor unquestioningly.

The Death Knight’s gaze locks onto Byleth. “You…” Even his voice has an ominous timbre to it. “Fight me.”

Byleth stiffens, dropping into a combat stance when he suddenly pulls his scythe from his back. She moves forward when Edelgard steps in front of her, but she is stopped from advancing by Edelgard’s arm. “Stand down, Death Knight! There will be no fighting today.”

He takes another menacing step forward, undeterred. “Do not get in my way. I must fight her.” 

Edelgard’s grip tightens around her axe. “Control yourself. That is an order.”

Byleth moves as soon as the Death Knight runs towards them, pushing Edelgard out of the way just in time for his shoulder to ram into her. The blow knocks her back, but she is able to recover, rolling to her feet and drawing her sword in one motion. He is immediately on her, his scythe already mid-swing. She barely manages to block the attack, their weapons locked against each other, and the tip of his curved blade nearly cutting into her shoulder. Byleth catches sight of Edelgard’s axe glinting in the light as it arcs towards the Death Knight’s back. He manages to twist away in time to avoid the swing, and they end up back in the position they started in, Edelgard between the two of them.

“We are off to a poor start, Death Knight. You have a lot of nerve, raising your weapon against Byleth.” Edelgard’s eyes betray her composed voice, glare so piercing that it seems to bore through the mask covering the Death Knight’s face. “You are lucky that disposing of you now would only be detrimental to our cause.”

The Death Knight readies his scythe heedlessly again, “I do not care. This need must be satiated.”

“We will find you suitable prey in due time. Stand down. Now.” Edelgard commands without room for objection.

No one moves during the tense silence until the Death Knight slowly relents at the promise of foes, returning his scythe to his back before backing down and turning to leave. He pauses at the door, and grumbles without looking back, “They will be but mere distractions. In the end...we will fight.”

Edelgard turns to Byleth after they are sure he is gone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." They are lucky that they had begun to practice with steel weapons. It might have ended poorly if they were still using wooden training weapons. “You shouldn’t put yourself in danger like that for me, El. Especially against someone as dangerous as him. It’s my job to protect you, not the other way around.”

“I disagree. I believe it’s my responsibility to protect you just as much as it’s yours to protect me.”

“El…”

“Byleth,” Edelgard stares back defiantly, “I will never just stand back while you are in danger. Don’t ask such a thing of me. I’m more than capable of protecting you now, so I will.”

Byleth only grunts in response, they would have to agree to disagree. The point of her existence is to protect Edelgard, and every effort she makes, all of it is for her. For Edelgard to be injured because of her is a completely unacceptable outcome. She tears her gaze away to stare at the door.

Edelgard grips Byleth's arm, gently tugging to regain her attention. "I think that's enough practice for today. Let's go to the gardens for a walk before heading back to the office."

* * *

The couch in their base of operations room has become basically home, with hours spent on discussing logistics and refining their plans. It is currently just two of them--Edelgard going over a checklist of what they need to bring for the fifth time, and Byleth tinkering with her sword. Hubert had left earlier to run an ‘errand’ or so he called it.

“How’s your knee, Byleth?” asks Edelgard out of the blue. “I feel as though I have been neglectful of asking if it brings you any discomfort.”

Byleth looks at her curiously before moving her knee to test it. “It’s okay. It hasn’t been hurting these past few days.”

“Perhaps we should look into getting a brace for you,” Edelgard offers as she sets a hand on said knee.

A brace would be nice Byleth supposed, but only if it met her needs. “It would have to be durable and flexible. I won’t wear it if it limits my movements too much.”

“Of course. I’ll ask Hubert to procure one that meets those requirements for you.”

A week later, Byleth waits in her room per Edelgard’s instructions. Edelgard had given her a firm stare when she tried to follow her out the door, “Stay, Byleth. I’ll be back shortly.” She does return quickly, with both hands occupied. When she extends out both of her hands there is a dagger with a finely crafted handle and hilt in one palm and a black brace in the other. The dagger is protected by a well-designed blue sheathe, almost identical in color to the blue of Byleth’s eyes. “These are for you. The brace as we spoke of, as well as a gift from me.”

Byleth takes both from Edelgard, the length of the dagger just longer than her hand. “A dagger?”

“Yes. Like the one I carry around that you gave me. It has given me strength, and I thought gifting you one would be a fitting exchange.”

Byleth stares at the dagger Edelgard pulls out, realizing which it is. “I didn’t give you that.”

“Oh?” Edelgard’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Then how did it come into my possession? I had assumed that you were the one who gave it to me. A dagger seems like something you would give me.”

Byleth silently watches her inspect the dagger.

“Do you remember where I got it?” Edelgard asks.

“You got it while we were in the Kingdom.”

“I see. Most of my memories of that time are vague and muddled. I’m afraid I don’t remember much outside of you.”

Byleth pauses for a moment before asking, “Do you remember a boy?”

“Just barely. I remember the moments we spent with him in little detail. I cannot remember his name nor what he looked like, just that he was a noble’s child.” Edelgard closes her eyes, fingers pressing her temple and concentrating on trying to work through her shattered memories of their days in the Kingdom.

Byleth sets a hand on her shoulder, seeing the clear discomfort forming on Edelgard’s face as she tries forcing herself to remember. “El, don’t push yourself.”

"Won’t you tell me?"

Byleth shakes her head. “It’s causing you pain."

Edelgard sighs, relenting. “Then perhaps it will come back to me in the future if it’s really so important.”

They stop speaking of the topic after that. Edelgard lightly pushes at Byleth's shoulder, coaxing her to sit on the bed and taking the brace back from her. She crouches slightly, carefully wrapping the brace around Byleth's knee.

"How does it feel?" Edelgard asks after securing the brace.

Byleth stands, stretching and then walking to the door and back. She nods, "Good."

"Good." Edelgard smiles, knowing that is all she is going to get out of Byleth.

The rest of the month passes with more planning. The Death Knight is definitely the most interesting out of the people they had found. Byleth had yet to see the man underneath the mask. Although his thirst to fight is concerning, he is still useful as long as he obeys orders well enough. Edelgard and Hubert had recruited more than just him to work for them. It had taken weeding and culling, but they managed to find more than a handful of people loyal to the crown and the Adrestian royal family rather than Arundel's putrid group of nobles. 

Two notable soldiers that swore fealty to Edelgard alone stood out to Byleth, Ladislava and Randolph. They have only met a handful of times, but she gets along well enough with Ladislava, conversation amiable between them as well as mutual respect for each other. Randolph, on the other hand, is a mixed bag. He is always eager to prove himself, challenging her to a duel the first time they met after Edelgard had made an off-hand comment about her skills. Since then half the time he would be cordial with her, and the other half he would be short. 

Hubert suggests that it is perhaps because Randolph is torn between his admiration for her skill, and his jealousy of how close she is to Edelgard. He will see her as an adversary whenever it is a ‘competition’ for her highness’s attention. “To be seen as your equal in Lady Edelgard’s eyes is an impossible feat, but if it will keep him motivated then I see no harm or foul play in allowing it,” is Hubert’s opinion. Byleth did not care either way, she is fine leaving him be as long as he did not overstep and impede her ability to protect Edelgard.

Ladislava and Randolph would work in the background while they attended Garreg Mach. They would wait and assemble only after Edelgard notified them that it is appropriate.

The Death Knight will be coming with them under the guise of his unarmored persona, Jeritza, and on the recommendation of Arundel. Byleth herself has yet to see what he looks like under the mask and expressed a few misgivings about bringing him, but Edelgard wishes to keep him close for they had need of his services.

* * *

On the day of their departure, Ionius calls them into the throne room early in the morning to say farewell. He squeezes Edelgard’s shoulder and nods at Byleth before sending them off to the entourage awaiting them. The carriage provided to them is spacious and needlessly extravagant in Edelgard’s opinion, much like the large group assigned to accompany them to Garreg Mach. Hubert takes it upon himself to speak to the captain of guard, citing that it would be wiser to travel with a smaller group since they would be travelling quite the distance. He manages to reduce their escorts to just a handful of soldiers, and also secure them a simpler carriage, one that did not announce that the convoy was an Imperial one.

“At least they didn’t argue much. Although I doubt many people would want to argue with Hubert,” Byleth says as she settles into her seat, which is still comfortable enough for her despite their basic design.

Edelgard takes the seat beside Byleth. “Arguing would only have been a waste of everyone's time. It may be more proper for us to arrive in our previous...accommodations, but we are hardly ones advocating for propriety.”

Hubert sits across from them, looking unperturbed. “Lady Edelgard made a request, and I merely fulfilled it. If such a reputation makes my job easier, then I see no reason to rectify it.”

The carriage begins to move shortly after, and the three of them fall into a comfortable silence. When night falls, Byleth personally makes the tent that she and Edelgard will be sleeping in, commenting on how she did not feel comfortable with someone else pitching a tent for them.

Edelgard only smiles knowingly at Byleth, reassuring the soldier that was originally supposed to set up the tent. She thanks them, and tells them to leave it to Byleth and to go rest. The soldier reluctantly leaves, glancing back every few steps until they reach the campfire and sit with the rest of the group.

Byleth also packs their supplies herself in the morning, refusing when one of the guards offers their assistance. She carries their packs to the wagons after finishing, taking close note of the orientation of their totes as she sets them with the other baggage. She is adamant that no one but Hubert or herself be allowed to open their packs, not wanting anyone rifling through their belongings.

Thankfully the journey is peaceful. They stay on schedule to arrive at Garreg Mach before the entrance ceremony without a hitch.

“I think I’ve been having dreams,” Byleth says on the third day of their travels.

Edelgard looks at Byleth to see her profile, staring blankly out the window of the carriage. She follows the sudden topic without missing a beat. “How interesting. I’ve never heard you speaking of your dreams before.”

"They only started happening recently, and I can't really tell what they're about."

“I had always assumed you just never wished to speak of them.”

Byleth’s head droops, "I would've told you."

Edelgard pats Byleth’s cheek endearingly. She appreciates Byleth’s ever-present honesty. “I have no doubt. I know I never have to worry about secrecy with you.”

"Speaking of…,” Edelgard turns her attention to the person sitting across from them, “Hubert, I would appreciate it if you at least make an attempt to not accost anyone while we’re at the monastery. I’m going to be a student just as everyone else, and should not receive any special treatment."

“You may punish me how you see fit, but I will do as my duty requires,” Hubert says, unmoved. There was little that could stand between him and ensuring that his lady was treated with ill-intent. "Perhaps such instructions should be directed towards Byleth," Hubert suggests. "She has a notable tendency to be rather...overprotective of you."

Edelgard does not fall for Hubert’s ploy to distract her, eyes still pinning him. “You're both so, but Byleth will stop if I ask it of her. You won't.” She shakes her head exasperatedly at him. "I understand your intentions, but please at least show some moderation."

“I make no promises, Lady Edelgard. Anyone who bothers you will be swiftly dealt with,” Hubert says with a gleam in his eye.

A knock from the carriage driver prevents Edelgard from pushing further on the topic. "Your Highness, we are about to arrive at the monastery gates."

The carriage comes to a halt shortly after. The sounds of the soldiers accompanying them beginning to move about and the activity of the monastery reaches their ears.

Edelgard casts a look at her two companions. “And so it begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at this tagging thing, so please let me know if there's a tag missing that should be there.
> 
> Feel free to come and chat with me on Twitter, @yyunica.


	2. Fons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival, discovery, meeting, and classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame title haha, I wasn't really expecting more than one chapter per season but it seems like I have a lot more I want to cover than expected. At least for the spring months. And I couldn't come up with a better title. Sorry for the wait again! I've been distracted working on another AU I have, so I figured I should just post what I have since I don't particularly hate it. This chapter isn't beta'd like usual. Hope everyone enjoys.

Byleth steps out of the carriage first, head swiveling left and right to check their surroundings before reaching back and offering her hand to help Edelgard down the steps.

Hubert stands to the side, watching them. “Perhaps you should refrain from being so chivalrous while we are here.”

"Chivalrous?" Byleth asks obliviously.

“Rumors may spread if you are seen acting so familiar with Lady Edelgard,” Hubert clarifies.

Edelgard steps between them, “Rumors are hardly a matter of concern, Hubert. We aren’t here to entertain the gossip of other students.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard.”

The monastery is crowded, and the banquet hall where the ceremony is being held is a decent trip from the front gates. The three of them head off towards their destination after Hubert gives the soldiers instructions on where to leave their belongings. 

A chill runs down Byleth’s spine when they reach the main courtyard, and she stops to look up. The Archbishop is on her balcony overlooking the gates, watching the students file in, but seeming to linger on her in particular. Their gazes lock despite the distance between them, and Byleth can practically feel that calculating gaze slide over her.

“Byleth!” Edelgard calls, breaking the stare between the two. She and Hubert are already at the top of the stairs, the other students entering the grounds weaving around the pair while they wait for Byleth to catch up to them. “Stay close. I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.”

“Sorry,” Byleth apologizes. “She was watching me.”

“She?” Edelgard follows Byleth’s gaze, but there is no one on the balcony when she looks up. “Who was there?”

“The Archbishop, I think…”

“Peculiar. Now why would the Archbishop be interested in you?” Hubert wonders.

“We can consider the implications at a later time,” Edelgard says as she tugs lightly at Byleth’s wrist. “Let us continue along.”

A hand suddenly grabs Byleth’s shoulder as they walk through the halls, and she reacts immediately, forcing the unknown hand to the side and putting space between them. Byleth backs into Edelgard, reaching behind with one arm to steady her and the other landing on her sword pommel, but she stops when a familiar short chuckle reaches her ears. “Father?”

Jeralt steps out of the shadows to greet them, “Hey kid.” He pats Byleth’s head once before resting his hand on her shoulder. “Glad to see your skills haven’t dulled.”

Edelgard steps up to stand beside Byleth. “Jeralt. It is good to see you.” She dips her head in greeting, Hubert doing the same behind her.

Jeralt waves off the greeting, “No need for formalities, your highness.”

“Then I would ask the same. Please call me Edelgard. I am a student here, not the Imperial princess.”

Jeralt laughs, "Understood." He jostles Byleth in his grip lightly. "Then you wouldn't mind if I talk to this brat real quick would you?"

Edelgard shakes her head, "Of course not." She points to the end of the hallway, squeezing Byleth's arm lightly. "We’ll wait down the hall. Please be mindful of the time. We don’t want to be late for the introduction ceremony." She bows her head again despite Jeralt's protests.

Jeralt turns to Byleth once Edelgard and Hubert are out of earshot, "Glad to see you guys are getting along well still."

Byleth stares at him, "How did you know we were here?"

“Your princess’s tall and dark vassal is pretty damn hard to miss.”

"Why are you here, Father?” This is the last place Byleth expected they would find him.

“I ran into some trouble, a dumb little mistake that’s not important," Jeralt says as he rubs the back of his neck.

_'A dumb mistake?'_ Her father does not make dumb mistakes, far too experienced and cautious to make any sort of miscalculation.

Jeralt waves his hand, dismissive. "Anyway, someone from the church recognized me. In exchange for them bailing me out I took a position in the Knights of Seiros. Why are you here?”

Byleth is not sure if she should tell him the truth. She has not discussed with Edelgard or Hubert what they would tell her father, and is wholly unprepared to run into him here. “El is...finishing her education, and she has chosen to do it here.”

“Let me guess, you enrolled with her.” Her father suddenly straightens, realization crossing his face, and his hands land heavily on her shoulders again in a firm grip. “Tell me, did you put your full name when you enrolled?”

“Hubert enrolled me.”

“Damn, he must’ve then. That brat is too thorough for his own good.” Jeralt curses under his breath, before glancing over at where Edelgard and Hubert were speaking.

What was the issue with using her name? Byleth stares at her father, confused. “Was he not supposed to?”

“No, it’s just…” Jeralt sighs, “If Rhea approaches you about being my kid, don’t tell her anything more about yourself. There’s no doubt she’s recognized your last name.”

“The Archbishop?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“It’s hard to explain, but you just need to trust me when I say to keep your distance from Rhea. And Arundel too. I’m glad you guys were able to come here, if only to get away from him.” The church bell tolls, and Jeralt glances up at it. "I should get going, and you shouldn't be late to the ceremony. No need to draw any extra attention to yourself. Oh and before I forget, my office is on the second floor. Stop by if you need anything."

Byleth does not mention that Arundel is part of the reason why they are here, merely nodding. She watches Jeralt as he leaves, feeling as though they were both keeping secrets. She wonders how he will react if she tells him everything about their plans.

The welcome ceremony is dull to Byleth, and she finds more interest in scanning the crowd than paying attention to the introductions and speeches being given. A student across the hall, stocky and standing at a height taller than even Hubert, catches her attention immediately. She only refocuses on the stage when Edelgard’s name is announced alongside two others that she misses. Edelgard lightly touches her wrist before making her way to the front.

The Archbishop, Rhea, encourages the three onto the stage. “As you may know, we have special students attending the Officer’s Academy this year. The Adrestian Princess, the Prince of Faerghus, and the heir to the Alliance have all gathered here with us.”

Byleth stops, gaze caught by the blonde student standing beside Edelgard. Her mind instantly reaches out for a name in connection to the familiar face. ...Dimitri? He’s the Prince of Faerghus? How had they not known?

“They will each be leading their respective houses,” The man with green hair standing behind the Archbishop continues in her place, bringing forward pieces of color-coded cloth and handing one out to each of the three. Red for Edelgard, blue for Dimitri, and yellow for the third student. He helps them pin the cloaks to their uniforms. “We have high hopes for you all. Lead your classmates well.”

“Our wish is that you all take this school year as an opportunity to bolster relations between your nations,” Rhea says before addressing the crowd of students. “Classes will begin tomorrow. Please take the time today to find your classrooms as well as your rooms in the dormitories.”

Rhea immediately hones in on them when she comes down from the podium, quickly closing in and stopping directly in front of Byleth. Seteth stands behind Rhea’s shoulder, watching Byleth as warily as she eyes him. 

“Are you Jeralt’s child?” Rhea asks abruptly.

Byleth nods. She did not see a point in lying, and her father had been seemingly resigned to the fact that Rhea already knew. How do they know each other?

Rhea smiles at Byleth, “How wonderful. I have known your father for a quite long time.”

Byleth merely blinks. That was news to her, and one answer to her sudden many questions.

“Did you come from the Adrestian Empire?” Rhea probes again, unbothered by Byleth’s silence. “Your registration papers were submitted with Imperial Princess’s. It is only proper for me to be informed of such high profile students, and I had noticed you entering the gates earlier with her.”

Hubert quietly tsks behind Byleth, but she nods silently, taking heed of her father’s earlier warning. Her blank gaze settles on the woman in front of her. Rhea’s words are only a confirmation that she had been indeed watching her earlier.

Edelgard interjects when it is clear Byleth will not say anything more, “Lady Rhea, this is Byleth. She is my bodyguard and companion.”

Rhea’s smile slips before returning quickly, “I see. The Imperial Princess as well as the daughter of our very own Blade Breaker. The Black Eagle House is truly blessed to have such promising students this year.” 

The Blade Breaker. The last time Byleth heard her father referred to as such was all those years ago when Arundel had first hired them. She has always assumed it is a name he carved for himself as a mercenary, but if what Rhea claims is true, then...

Rhea studies Byleth, turning away to leave after a moment, “It is truly lovely to meet you. Please come by my office to speak with me whenever you have the time. I would greatly enjoy learning of Jeralt’s kin.”

“It seems there is no doubt of her interest now,” Hubert says as they watch Rhea leave. “How odd for the Archbishop herself to be concerned with a student of non-nobility.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know she knew my father.” Byleth apologizes. The last thing she wants is to bring any extra attention to them.

“It’s alright,” Edelgard reassures her. “It’s clear that she’s taken an interest of her own volition.”

Everyone parts for the trio without prompting as they head towards the hall’s exit. Many of the students stand in awe of Edelgard, admiring her from afar because they are too intimidated to approach. Not only is Edeglard’s own physical presence a deterrent, but Hubert's looming, sinister aura along with Byleth's blank, sweeping gaze work in conjunction to act as an extra layer of discouragement. 

“Shall we make way to the dormitories as suggested?” Hubert asks, blatantly disregarding the stares.

“I’m going to go find my father,” Byleth says. There are questions she needs to ask him. Namely one about how he knew Rhea. It is clear he did not say all that could be said when they met earlier.

“Would you allow my company?” Edelgard asks immediately. “I’m sure Hubert is more than capable of handling our accommodations.”

Byleth nods. Edelgard is the one person she does not mind hearing her father's answers.

Hubert bows, “I will see to it that your room is properly prepared, Lady Edelgard.” He smirks at Byleth, chuckling with his usual dark mirth, “And perhaps a place to stay in the stables tonight for you, Byleth.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard chides, a wry quirk of a smile on her lips.

“Weren’t you the one talking about rumors?” Byleth asks blankly. “If I have to stay with El tonight…”

Hubert’s smirk turns into a frown, “It seems good fortune has found you. Your room will be well-prepared. But don’t forget that this favor is solely for the sake of Lady Edelgard’s reputation.”

“Alright you two,” Edelgard steps in, sighing fondly. “Thank you, Hubert. We will return shortly. Let us be on our way, Byleth.”

Jeralt’s office is easy enough to find, and they do not have to wait long after knocking for him to invite them in.

Jeralt looks up when they enter, “Oh, it’s you kids. Ceremony’s already over?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew Rhea?” Byleth asks without preamble, Edelgard quickly shutting the door behind them.

Jeralt regards Byleth silently before grousing, “What did she tell you?”

Byleth steps up to Jeralt’s desk, stopping just in front of it. “Just that she’s known you for a long time, and her choice of words...‘our’ Blade Breaker...”

“It’s true. That title caught on while I was here,” Jeralt confirms. “I was a Knight of Seiros before you were born. This is where I met your mother.”

Byleth stares at Jeralt. “My mother?...”

“Yeah,” Jeralt nods. “She was Rhea’s...something. Long story short, I was injured saving Rhea when I was a young knight, she saved me by giving me a transfusion, and then I became a knight until I left the monastery.”

“You were a great knight. An undefeated one, hence the moniker,” Edelgard says from behind Byleth.

Jeralt chuckles with no humor, “I see you’ve done your own investigation. Anyway, those days have gone and passed. Seems like I’m just here at the whim of others now.”

“Can’t you just leave if you don’t want to be here?” Byleth raises.

“I guess I could,” Jeralt admits, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I considered it, but maybe it’s better if I stay put now that you’re here. Who knows what trouble the bunch of you can get into without someone around.”

A knock interrupts them, and another knight steps in, voice booming, “Jeralt! Do you have the time to discuss my report?”

“Quiet down, Alios. Just give me a minute.” Jeralt replies.

Alios startles, noticing the two standing in front of the desk. “Oh! Your highness! It’s an honor. My name is Alios Rangeld,” Alios announces, bowing deeply.

“It is quite alright. Please, just Edelgard is fine,” Edelgard says, exasperated at the decorum.

“Of course!” Alios almost bows again, but stops himself before turning to Byleth. “And you are?”

“Byleth,” Byleth states shortly.

Alios eyes Byleth and Jeralt, hand on his chin in thought, studying the two of them. “That stoic expression, hard demeanour...and that hair,” Alios mutters to himself, looking between them. “Could you be his...daughter?”

Jeralt sighs. “Yeah, she’s my kid.”

Alios suddenly grasps one of Byleth’s hands in both of his, shaking it enthusiastically with a broad smile. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Byleth! I serve in the Knights of Seiros alongside your father. Actually, if you didn’t know Jeralt is the one who found me when I was a boy and made me his squire! I guess you could say I’m where I am because of him!”

“I think your armor gives it away, Alios,” Jeralt points out. “And you don’t need to tell them the whole story. I’m sure they have somewhere they need to be.”

“Right, of course! Sorry!”

“I’ll see you kids later,” Jeralt dismisses, giving them an escape.

The two students shuffle out of the office together. “I guess you knew, El?” Byleth questions once they are heading towards the stairs. Truthfully, she would be more surprised if Edelgard did not know, considering how extensively she and Hubert had studied the church in preparation.

Edelgard nods in affirmation. “I had heard the title from my uncle, and research into the church had all but confirmed it. However, it didn’t seem important to note because we truly never expected to find him here. Still, I feel as though I should apologize for not at the very least bringing it up to you.”

Byleth waves off the apology, “It’s fine, El. You’re right, but I just wonder why he never mentioned it.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Edelgard says, settling a hand on the inside of Byleth’s elbow as they walked.

“Probably, knowing him,” Byleth agrees easily. “I guess I should’ve spent more time reading about the church instead of spending all my time reading about the Empire.”

Edelgard has always appreciated Byleth’s easy-going nature. Even in the face of such ground shattering revelations, Byleth does not lose her defining tranquilness. While there are times when Edelgard wishes for Byleth to express a personal preference, she could not deny that Byleth’s placid tendencies balanced against Hubert’s stiff ones. Byleth flows like a leaf where Hubert stands like a dam, and Edelgard often finds herself feeling leveled between having them both. The three of them create a perfect equilibrium.

Edelgard brings a hand to her chin in thought, “Do you believe it wise to tell him?” _About our plans._

Byleth shakes her head, “No. I think it’s better if less people know about them.”

“I can agree with erring on the side of caution.” Edelgard lightly jostles Byleth’s arm, smiling up at her. “It’s hardly been a day, but it seems as though we’ve already had quite the fruitful experience.”

Byleth makes a sound of agreement. Fruitful may be understating it. She has learned more about her parents today than she has her entire life. It has never been a topic of interest before, but with the information her father has given her, Byleth cannot deny a little curiosity. She wonders how much more her father will be willing to share.

Byleth glances at the new addition to Edelgard’s uniform. “Red looks good on you, El.”

“Thank you, my light. It seems rather excessive though I suppose it helps the other students identify us,” Edelgard says, pulling the red cloak forward. As if she does not already garner plenty of attention without it.

They find Hubert waiting patiently outside one of the rooms on the second floor of the dormitories. Byleth can only wonder how long he has been standing there.

He bows to Edelgard once the pair reach him, hand extending out towards the room’s door. “This is to be your room, Lady Edelgard. Unfortunately, the room I was able to secure for Byleth is on the first floor. A few of the nobles decided to throw childish tantrums about how commoners should be barred from staying on the upper floors.”

“How asinine,” Edelgard bites out. “The church speaks of equality and yet. It’s demeaning.”

Byleth sets a calming hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. “It’s alright, El. I don’t mind staying down there.”

“It isn’t a matter of whether or not one minds, but principle,” Edelgard insists. “If everyone enters the academy by the same means, then they should have access to the same opportunities. The inability to create equality in even something so mundane as a room for students to call their own only stipulates that they are unable to do so in higher intricacies. The right thing should be done. Even if it means making enemies out of those around you."

Hubert regards Edelgard proudly, hands folded behind his back. “Well said, Lady Edelgard. Those who cannot do what needs to be done are wholly unfit to lead.”

* * *

The collection of texts in the bookcase they had in the classroom are rather dull, none of them holding any of Byleth’s interest. She glances to the left at a tap on her shoulder, and turns to see bright orange hair and even brighter brown eyes.

"Byleth Eisner. You share the same last name as the Blade Breaker, and I confess that I witnessed you speaking to him earlier. Might I be so bold to assume that you are his daughter?” the other student asks. 

Byleth only nods, silently watching him.

“Ah! Wonderful. If that is the case, it might not be so far-fetched to say that your combat skills must be exquisite. They must be as no normal commoner would be able to attend this academy, and no one would be foolish enough to turn down sponsoring one with your skills. You must be employed by the Adrestian royal family, and I know this because you arrived at Garreg Mach with Edelgard.” His posture is dramatic, one hand in a fist against his chest, and the other an open palm held off to the side. Coupled with his straight legs and back held astoundingly even straighter, he looks straight out of one of the many paintings that line the hallways back at the palace in Enbarr.

Byleth makes a mental note, this classmate likes to talk. _A lot._ She stays silent again, but it does not seem to deter him from speaking again.

“Do my skills of observation not astound you?” He smiles at her, attempting to appear charming, and offers out his hand between them, a gesture of invitation. “Would you ever consider working for my family rather than Edelgard?"

Ignoring the offered hand and head tilting to the side, Byleth asks, "...Who are you?"

"You do not know who I am?!" Somehow he stands up straighter. "Impossible. I must rectify this immediately! I am-"

Hubert appears beside Byleth suddenly, interrupting him. "This is Ferdinand von Aegir. The son of the current Prime Minister."

Byleth continues to stare at Ferdinand, unbothered by Hubert’s abrupt appearance. She says nothing except, "Oh."

"How unsightly to interrupt someone who is speaking, Hubert! That is not how the future Minister of the Imperial Household should act." He frowns at Hubert for a moment before turning back to address Byleth, "Yes, as the oldest son in my family I will be the one to inherit my father's position and advise the next Adrestian Emperor, which is of course Edelgard. I truly believe that you would be able to accomplish more working under me than Edelgard. Please, would you at least consider it?"

Hubert steps in front of Byleth to address Ferdinand directly, "If you continue your solicitations, then I will have to charge you with attempting to steal from the Adrestian royal family. Byleth belongs to Lady Edelgard, and you are encroaching by attempting to sway her to your side."

“Solicitations? Encroaching? Those are not words that are befitting for a noble. Byleth, I must ask, do you feel as though I am intruding on you at all?” Ferdinand leans to the side to look behind Hubert when there is no answer, and finds Byleth missing. He scans the room to see her pulling at her collar while speaking to Edelgard, who has already chosen a seat in the front row.

Hubert smirks, looking down his nose at Ferdinand, “I believe her answer is clear."

“I will not be dissuaded! I will prove that I am better than Edelgard! To start, I must sit in the front row as well.” Ferdinand purposefully walks towards his chosen seat, sitting firmly across the aisle from Edelgard. He catches the tail end of Byleth’s words and Edelgard’s response.

“—uniforms are so stuffy.”

“I know. Please just endure it for a while longer.”

Edelgard discreetly tugs at Byleth’s finger, nodding towards the seat next to her, but Byleth tilts her head towards the seat in the row behind as Hubert comes up to them. She lightly elbows him in the stomach when she moves past him to sit behind Edelgard, who eyes her questioningly. Resting her chin on her hand, uninterested already, she says, “He’ll help you focus better during lessons.” She has never been the ideal enabler when it came to Edelgard’s private lessons.

Byleth idly scans the room as Hubert settles in the seat she left for him, observing and mentally taking notes on each of their classmates. When her gaze finally lands on the brunette sitting next to her, she finds her already staring. 

“You definitely don't seem like the others.” The girl’s emerald gaze is intense as they appraise each other until she suddenly breaks out into a smile, “I'm Dorothea.”

Byleth nods in greeting.

"And you are...?" Dorothea prompts, eyebrows raising.

"Byleth."

Dorothea eyes her. "So...Byleth. Which noble family are you from?"

"None."

"Oh, another black sheep," Dorothea hums interestedly.

Byleth blinks. _Black sheep?_ She studies Dorothea for a moment longer before turning her attention to the professor, who is attempting to corral the class’s attention.

“Please settle down.” Their professor, a man by the name of Oswald, stands at the front of the class. According to Hubert, he is as new as they are to the monastery. He is supposedly a young knight from the Kingdom and had come to Garreg Mach at the recommendation of a high lord he served under. How Hubert found out this information so quickly eludes Byleth, but she would rather not ask. She eyes Oswald, he could not be much older than her—he is definitely much younger than the two professors teaching the other two houses.

He is unsuccessful at quieting down the class, vainly trying to stop them from chattering, until Edelgard stands from her seat and speaks firmly, “Eagles.” She does not raise her voice, but it still cuts through all the rest, and her tone is enough to bring everyone to silence, commanding and demanding their attention with just her presence. “The professor wishes to speak.”

Even the professor himself seems caught by her charisma, but he manages to recover rather quickly, clearing his throat. “Ah, thank you, Edelgard. As you may know, we try to emphasize equality between all students regardless of their status in society. How you all decide to do so is your own choice, so discuss that amongst yourselves later on. For now, we can do simple introductions.”

They go around the room, taking turns introducing themselves. Byleth takes note of all their names, matching them to their faces. There are few that are more notable than the others to her. She recognizes most by their last names, having seen them in the books she had read about the Empire. While she still does not understand the political complexities of the Empire, she has at least studied enough to know which families hold influential positions. Especially those that were responsible for Edelgard’s suffering.

Linhardt, who is already falling asleep at his desk, and Caspar beside him, who is focused intensely on scribbling in his notebook before the lesson even starts.

Bernadetta reminds her of a skittish mouse, cowering at the first sight of another person. She hides under her desk the entire time, Oswald unable to convince her to come out.

Ferdinand, the talkative boy from earlier, is as bold as she expects. He volunteers to go immediately after Edelgard. His introduction is rather grand compared to the ones prior--and the ones after as well.

Dorothea, the girl sitting beside her, is an odd one out compared to the other students. A commoner in a house predominantly made up of nobles. A famous singer from an opera house back in Enbarr, according to Hubert.

The final one is Petra. She carries herself differently, stance firmer than the others. She is a prisoner really, hailing from a vassal state of the Empire, sent here as a bargaining chip. Her status aside, Byleth could see clear potential in her. A warrior’s spirit.

Those are the few that stand out to her. Many of them were important to the future of the Empire, and possibly even more important to Edelgard’s ambitions.

Oswald goes on to explain that their lesson today would be a simple one, in light of it being the first day, and the lecture he falls into is incredibly mundane and boring. At least to Byleth, who quickly devolves from listening to staring at nothing in her notebook. She does not look up until the clocktower rings, signaling the end of classes for the day. Dorothea waves goodbye to her, and she responds with a nod, watching the girl wander off quickly and disappear out the classroom door.

Byleth only stands when Edelgard seems ready to leave, and she closes her notebook when Hubert turns, one eyebrow quirked, and asks her, “Did you take notes during the lesson?”

Byleth does not look at him, tucking her notebook under her arm and watching Edelgard approach their professor, “Yeah.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow, "Then I suppose you will not mind if I review them later."

Byleth stares at Hubert, "Why?"

"It is only fitting that I ensure that you properly utilize the education provided for you here as your sponsor,” Hubert says as he holds out an open palm in expectation.

"I didn’t learn anything today," Byleth states impassively, handing Hubert her notebook.

Hubert eyes their professor from the corner of his eye, a smirk forming on his face. "Yes, I suppose today could hardly be considered a lesson. However, note taking is still an important skill to master. It shows your abilities to prioritize information and to process it as well. After all, it's pointless to merely take notes when you are unable to properly understand the material."

Byleth tilts her head away from him, eyes uninterestedly looking to the side. "I won't stop you."

"A wise choice. I should not forget that it is also my duty to ensure the proper education of the future Empress."

"Empress?"

"Yes, or did you forget what would happen once you and Lady Edelgard inevitably wed?"

"Wed?"

Hubert sighs, "Your social awareness is quite baffling. Lady Edelgard would be rather disappointed in your question."

"Why would El be—"

"What are you two discussing?" Edelgard is standing in front of them, looking up curiously.

Hubert bows slightly, "We are discussing the extent of one's foolishness."

Byleth grabs both of Edelgard's hands in hers, staring intensely at her, "I don't want you to be disappointed, El."

Confusion flickers across Edelgard's face. "Disappointed? In what?"

"In me."

"I'm not—I would never be disappointed in you."

Byleth eases back, hands loosening their grip. "Oh, then can we go to the dining hall?"

"Of course," Edelgard regards her with fond exasperation before looking towards Hubert, who has his hand covering his smirk. They were already quite used to Byleth's quirks.

"How come we've never met Ferdinand in Enbarr?" Byleth asks while they walk.

"You merely did not have the luxury of meeting him,” Hubert utters.

“You’ve met him?” Truthfully though, it is a foolish question. There are few in the upper echelons of the Empire Hubert has not met, and even fewer he knew nothing of.

“A fact I dearly wish I could rectify. Thankfully however, we have only met in person once,” Hubert says.

"Even though he's the Prime Minister's son?" Byleth remembers often seeing the Prime Minister in the Emperor's court whenever she passed by.

"Yes, but it's possible he kept his son at a distance on purpose,” Edelgard surmises. “Regardless, the son is not guilty of the crimes of his father. It is only fair that we judge him of his own merit.”

"Perhaps we should speak of our dinner choices," Hubert suggests in a low voice, looking to their left.

Ferdinand bustles towards them from the courtyard, but Byleth stops his approach a few steps off, stepping in front of him to block his path.

"Good afternoon, Byleth," Ferdinand greets. "As much as I would like to speak with you, the person I wish to discuss a matter with currently is Edelgard." He attempts to step past Byleth, but she prevents him from moving past her again with an arm. "I would greatly appreciate it If you would please allow me to pass so that I may--"

"She is merely doing her duty," Hubert cuts in. "Far be it that we just let anyone approach Lady Edelgard."

"Of course, I understand that," Ferdinand nods. "However, you must know that I bring no ill intentions."

"One can never be too sure. Surely what you need to say can be said from there."

Ferdinand eases back a step. "I suppose. I merely wish to speak to Edelgard about the answer she gave in class today. It did not seem to truly encompass all that could be considered."

"This is a colossal waste of Lady Edelgard's time," Hubert states, unamused.

"It must be deliberated!" Ferdinand insists.

Edelgard sighs, already done with the conversation. "Surely this can wait until tomorrow before class, Ferdinand."

"It cannot! A proper answer must be discussed between us as well as the professor."

"The professor will be there tomorrow. Would it not be more efficient to only speak of this once?"

Ferdinand pauses, contemplating for a moment before finally backing away and responding, "A fair assessment. Until tomorrow then. Be prepared to discuss your answer Edelgard!" He goes as quickly as he had come, walking off at the same brisk pace he approached them with.

"He's certainly a character," Byleth observes, watching him go until he disappears around a corner.

"Yes, and unfortunately he seems to have already developed an obsessive, pointless, and entirely one-sided rivalry with Lady Edelgard," Hubert grunts, unsatisfied. “How could he possibly consider himself her equal. Perhaps this requires an amendment.”

“Hubert, we discussed this. While Ferdinand may be aggravating in his pursuits, I will not allow any acts of malevolence as long as he is not causing any harm,” Edelgard states.

“You are far too kind, Lady Edelgard. I can give no guarantee that his existence will be spared should he continue to be a blight.”

Byleth nudges Edelgard with her elbow, discussing dinner options sounds like a much better topic than threats on Ferdinand’s life. “What do you want to eat, El?”

“A vegetable pasta salad would be delightful,” Edelgard admits.

Byleth’s head tilts, mentally making a list of ingredients she would need. “Maybe I can ask the staff to borrow the kitchen. I’ll make it for you.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Edelgard says, eyes twinkling at the thought. “But please, it isn’t necessary to go out of your way to do so.”

Byleth shakes her head, “I want to.”

They run into Dimitri and the imposing figure Byleth had seen during the welcome ceremony in the dining hall. Byleth had expected a person with such a large stature to be more intimidating up close, but he exudes a gentle demeanour.

Dimitri notices them first, “It’s you. What a surprise to meet you here...and from the Empire...”

Edelgard eyes Dimitri oddly, "Yes...we come as representatives of the Empire. I am afraid we have not had the chance to properly introduce ourselves." She stands tall despite the two towering over her. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. This is Byleth, and this Hubert."

Dimitri appears confused for a moment, meeting Byleth's blank stare evenly for a long moment before catching Hubert's glowering one. "Oh, yes! My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It’s a pleasure to meet you." He responds unsurely, and then gestures to the student beside him, “This is Dedue.”

“It is a great honor to meet potential allies of his highness,” Dedue says, bowing slightly to Edelgard.

“You may consider us allies as long as you continue to be of use to Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says, standing stiffly behind Edelgard.

“Please forgive Hubert. He means well,” Edelgard follows up swiftly. “Shall we convene for a meal?”

Dimitri shakes his head, “Actually, we just finished. Please, don’t allow us to delay you any further. I’m sure you all must be rather famished, and we have our own business to attend to.”

“I see. Perhaps next time then.” Edelgard inclines her head slightly while stepping aside to allow them to pass.

Dimitri nods back while Dedue bows, arm across his chest, before the two of them head off to their next destination.

Byleth stares after Dimitri until she feels someone touch her brow lightly. She turns her head to find the culprit, relaxing when she meets familiar lilac.

"Are you...frowning?" Edelgard asks, surprised.

Is she?

"This is the first time I've seen such an expression cross your face,” Edelgard says, tracing a finger along Byleth’s cheek, “And one so explicitly easy to read.”

Byleth touches the corner of her mouth. Is she still? It does not feel like she is frowning. Granted she does not know how it feels in the first place.

"You no longer are," Edelgard answers Byleth's unspoken question. She eyes Byleth, examining her face. While Byleth’s silence is expected, Edelgard being aware that she is not privy to speaking much around others, her posture is normally not so tense. It is clear that something is wrong. “Is there something you dislike?"

“I don’t know…”

Dimitri still resembles the boy Byleth remembers, but there is something off about him. She cannot shake the disconcerting impression he gives her. Gone is the boy who would laugh and play with Edelgard, who would shy away from her stare, and in its place is a figure with a shadow cast behind both mind and body. She is suddenly overcome with an unknown urge to take Edelgard and bring her far, far away from the monastery.

Edelgard does not push, knowing Byleth has difficulty parsing such thoughts. She slips her hand down to hold Byleth’s gently, “Well, that aside, I hope you’re still in the mood for dinner because Hubert has gone to procure us meals.”

“The kitchen,” Byleth says, current thoughts paused for the moment, and starts to turn towards the counters.

Edelgard stops her, tugging her back. “It’s alright.”

“But…”

“There will still be next time, Byleth. Let’s find a table before Hubert returns.”

“Okay,” Byleth relents, albeit disappointedly. A bygone chance to see Edelgard smile.

Hubert finds them shortly after at the corner table they manage to secure, setting a tray with two plates in front of Byleth, and setting another tray with two plates between Edelgard and himself. Thoughts glued to Dimitri, Byleth finds herself eating at a much slower pace than normal, an obvious fact the other two both notice.

“Are you ill?” Hubert incredulously asks when he notices Byleth has not started her second plate before they finish their first.

Byleth does not respond, merely continuing to stare blankly at her spoon.

“Byleth,” Edelgard calls, continuing when Byleth finally reacts to her voice, “Are you alright?”

“I’m not hungry,” Byleth says, gaze falling back to her spoon.

“You must be,” Hubert mutters, answering his own previous question. “I never expected to hear such words coming from you. Surely you’re jesting.”

Edelgard watches Byleth worriedly, contemplating before deciding to bring it up later, when they were not surrounded by other students. And frankly, it would be far easier to get her to talk if it is just the two of them.

Hubert excuses himself after dinner, mentioning idly about some business he needs to handle, and Edelgard lets him go with a nod. She tugs at Byleth’s arm, leading them towards the dormitories when the woman allows herself to be led.

Edelgard takes both of Byleth’s hands in hers after shutting the door, gently squeezing them to garner her attention. “The thought of you turning away food is alarming enough in its own right. There is something bothering you. You clearly became troubled after we met Dimitri. Has he done something to upset you?”

“No. It wasn’t him.” Or was it? Byleth does not know. “I had a bad feeling. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Don’t apologize for such a thing. It honestly makes me happy to see you express yourself,” Edelgard admits. “I just hope such an expression doesn’t become commonplace. Please, don’t hesitate to tell me if such thoughts overcome you again.”

“Sorr—. Okay,” Byleth responds, catching herself.

“Really, Byleth.” Edelgard casts a mock glare at her, lightly swinging their hands between them.

They spend the next few hours laying on Edelgard’s bed, talking of everything and nothing. Trivial things like what they think of the monastery’s architecture, and significant things like trying to decipher what Arundel’s true intentions are.

Edelgard sits up regretfully. “I suppose you should return to your room lest we cause Hubert to attempt to lecture you again about propriety.”

Byleth nods, “I’ll come in the morning to help with your hair?”

"I see no issue with that," Edelgard says before hesitating. “But middle of the night visits may have to be halted. I would rather not garner any unnecessary attention from the faculty.”

Byleth’s head droops, shoulders deflating. “Oh...okay…” First she could not cook for Edelgard, and now she cannot come at night to help her with her nightmares. It has not even been a day and she already dislikes being at this monastery.

“But of course if you wish, then you may come,” Edelgard blurts before she can stop herself, unable to stand Byleth looking so defeated.

Byleth perks instantly at the allowance, "Okay." She exchanges goodnights without another fuss, leaving with a lingering glance back.

Needless to say, Edelgard finds Byleth kneeling at her bedside that night, gazing at her with eyes she can never deny. The potential gripes of the faculty are far and forgotten.

The group of the Black Eagles that gather together outside of class a week later at Edelgard’s request consists of Ferdinand, Dorothea, Caspar, Linhardt, and Petra. Bernadetta had refused to come out of her room, despite many efforts by multiple people to coax her out. They eventually came to a consensus to leave her be after many unsuccessful attempts.

Edelgard begins when they settle down. “The academy has a policy of nobles and commoners treating each other as equals, but I have not seen any attempts to truly implement such a claim. I wish to personally advocate the same philosophy, and as the house leader, I would like for the Black Eagles to enforce it in our own way. Because of this, I have called you all here to discuss opinions on how we could proceed to do so.”

“We can fight each other! And whoever wins gets to decide!” Caspar suggests enthusiastically.

That sounds like a good idea to Byleth. Fighting is something she is good at, but she does not have an idea even if she does win.

“A test of skill in fighting! I am in agreement!” Petra jumps up immediately at the idea.

“I’m already tired just thinking about it,” Linhardt drawls. “Besides that would be unfair to those who aren’t more inclined to brawling?”

Byleth is honestly surprised that Linhardt even showed up. He did not respond when they stopped by his room, only seeing him being dragged by Caspar to the meeting point seemingly against his will.

“He has a point,” Ferdinand agrees. “We must find a way to make it easy for everyone.”

Dorothea advocates for nicknames, "They seem like a good way to show we treat each other equally! No titles and whatnot." She points at each of them, assigning them shortened versions of their names that she had come up with on the spot. Hubert becomes Hubie, Edelgard becomes Edie, and Byleth becomes Bylie. Ferdinand is not spared, but ‘Ferdie’ is said with slight disdain. Linhardt manages to escape with Lin, and Caspar and Petra oddly retain their names.

Hubert glowers at the idea, stating, "I do not care what you wish to call me, but Lady Edelgard should be shown the proper respect. She is the heir of the Adrestian Empire and—"

"Hubert," Edelgard interrupts him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as a warning, "Dorothea is correct. The manner in which a person is addressed by others is typically an indication of their status. I am in support of fostering peer-to-peer relations in such a way. Rather, I encourage it. If you wish to call me Edie, then you are free to do so.”

“You got it, Edie!” Dorothea smiles with a charming wink.

“Caspar and I are not receiving a name as well?” Petra asks curiously.

“Your names are perfect as they are!” Dorothea exclaims quickly. “I just don’t think you guys really need nicknames.”

The rest of them become rowdy quickly, laughing and joking. Caspar hollering, “What about Caspar the Great?”, and Dorothea’s groaning response, “No way!”

“They are quite the interesting bunch, far different than I had anticipated. Byleth doesn't seem to mind them,” Edelgard says to Hubert beside her. 

They stand to the side, watching Dorothea grab Byleth’s arm and point to something across the courtyard. Byleth does not budge when Dorothea tugs at her arm, head merely tilting to the side.

“Yes. However, it is not wise to place trust where it is not due. I advise to stick closely to our plans for there is little room for error. One small misstep could mean your life, and we cannot afford to lose you, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert replies, always one to remind Edelgard of her duties.

Dorothea has given up at this point, leaving Byleth standing on her own and wandering over to Petra instead.

“I’m aware. Defeat before our goals are realized has no place in my plans,” Edelgard states, meeting Byleth’s scanning gaze with a smile. “My ambition is not the only factor from which I draw confidence. For I know neither of you would ever allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at this tagging thing, so please let me know if there's a tag missing that should be there.
> 
> Feel free to come and chat with me on Twitter, @yyunica.


End file.
